The Beautiful Legacy
by RKOXExtremeXWidow's Peak
Summary: A certain knockout is having problems with "The Beautiful People". But little does she know that they have problems of their own involving certain Legacy members. Will they all cross paths? Okay, Chapter three is upp. Read that one.
1. Only The Beginning

**A/N: I only own all three OC's , Caitlyn Mendo , Jay Yuko , & Luke Willingham**

**Only the beginning.**

"FRECKLESS!" That was the only thing I heard when I was walking to my lockeroom. I turned around and yelled "BABYFACEE!"

I ran and tackled him into a hug. Babyface was the nickname of my bestfriend Jay Yuko. He had just arrived here in TNA a few weeks ago.

Oh yea , I'm Caitlyn Mendo. My ringname is Crystal Clear. I'm 5'7 , A tanned brunette. I had light blue eyes. I weigh in currently 125lbs.

I gotta lay off the twinkies. The man whose name was Babycakes was 6'8 , dirty blonde hair. He had a different eye color every week. His current color was a brown-ish green-ish. Only he could pull that off.

I smiled at the obvious giant compared to my small frame. We both let go and ust laughed at our old nicknames. He had called me that since I was in 8th grade.

We had dated back then atleast 3 times. Then we just decided to be bestfriends. I had called him babyface because he always had the cheeks of a baby.

"So do you like it here in TNA?" He looked at me. I titlted my head to the side awaiting an answer. "Hell yeah!" I couldn't help but let loose of the grip on my laughter. I had already been here for atleast 3-4 years. He just came like 2 years ago.

I was one of the most extreme knockouts they had left. My style of wrestling some poeple would say was unorthodoxed , I say it exspresses me.

I had every style rolled into one. We caught up each other for awhile until they needed me for a promo against the "Beautiful People" I couldn't stand them.

I made my way to where Lauren was standing. I turned to look at the camera as the camera man counted down.

**"5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1"**

**"Hello fellow TNA lovers , This is Lauren wih the current TNA Knockouts Champion Crystal Clear. So Crystal when do you plan on defending that title?"**

**"Well , Lauren. I-"**

**"Oh Lookie-Lookie Velvet. It's the poor excuse of a woman , Crystal. So what do you have to say to man up the knockouts division this week?"**

**"Look Angelina , Your lucky that the cameras are especially made to cover every blemish on that pretty little face of yours , Because I would wipe all that make-up off your smug face. Now Lauren for your question , I intend on defending it TONIGHT against Velvet Sky AND Angelina Love."**

**I smiled. I could see the look on their faces which explained how they were feeling. I turned and walked away as the crowd was cheering and as the blonde bimbos were frantically hyperventilating. The camera then turned off.**

I laughed to myself as I made my way to catering. I say Jay there talking to my other bestfriend Luke Willingham. Also known as Little Girll.

I had a sudden urge to scream out something so the first thing that came to my mind was suddenly echoing through the sorridors with all eyes on me.

You wanna know what I screamed out? "BABYCAKES AND LITTLE GIRL ARE THE BOMB-DIGITY!" I heard laughter and went with it. Jay and Luke looked pissed but I knew they couldn't resist my charm. I walked over to them to have them glare at me. "You guys hate me now ,don't you?" I did the puppy dog face and started tearing up. I knew they couldn't resist it. They instintly hugged me. I just laughed and when I heard Creed pretend crying I knew it was gonna get funnier.

"Awww , Is somebody cwying?" He turned around and feigned hurtness. "I can't believe you didn't give me a hug Caitwyn." I just laughed and gave him a bear hug.

Everybody used my real name unless on camera. I went around and gave a whole table hugs. All the guys said I gave the best hugs ever. They only said that when they wanted something.

"Cait , That was actually really amusing what you said to The Skanky Bitches. The whole crew was laughing." I turned my head to see everyone nodding their heads.

"Hey , It's what I do. Matter of fact I gotta go out to gorilla now. See you guys later right?" They nodded their heads and I walked staright to gorilla.

I heard their music already and I looked and saw them doing their slutty entrance. I couldn't wait to beat the shit out of them.

That's when my music hit. I hurriedly fixed my hair and headed out there. I swayed my hips while taunting the crowd. They were eating up the anticipation.

I got up on the apron and dida split on the middle rope. I turned my body and did the Stacy Keibler through the ropes. I took my belt off my waist and raied it high above my head. A smile that could brighten any room. The ref took the belt and the match began.

**A/N: So this is chapter one of "The Beautiful Legacy" My second story. Stopped my other one. Hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review :)**


	2. The Memory

**A/N: I own NOTHING except for the OC's.**

**The Match.**

I stared at her. She just looked was first up. I taunted her every time she turned around. She caught me at one piont. I pretended like I didn't know what was going on. She ran after me. I dodged her the whole time. I yawned as I tripped her. I put her into my signature move. Clear View. She screamed and gave up the first few seconds. I let her go and did a famous "Trish Stratus Bow" , I laughed until I came face to face with Angelina. This fight was gonna be alittle bit shoved me taking me out of my gaze. I shook my head and shoved her harder. She fell square on her butt. She looked around with a disgusted look. I just blew a kiss to her she then slapped me and got up and came at me. She hit me with a couple right hooks. I fell against the ropes and she irish whipped me into the others. I ducked for the upcoming clothesline that awaited , Right when she turned around my heel landed square on her jaw. She fell back motionless. I covered her for a nearfall. "Dammit!" I screamed. I hated long matches. I kept getting frustarted when I could only get 2-counts. I picked her up and threw into the corner. I ran back and charged at her and tried for a dropkick but she moved and my feet hit the ringpost. I whailed in pain , I had landed on my left ankle wrong. I didn't let it show. She laughed and picked me up. I limped alittle , She didn't notice at all. She threw me against the ropes , she bent down and I kicked her with my good foot.I tried to kick her again but she caught it. I sat there umping on my bad foot/ankle. Oh joy. Jolts of pain were shooting up my leg. I turned trying to hit her in the head with my other one but I missed and twisted my other leg. She did the surfboard to me but slammed my face to the mat. She rolled me over trying to get a quick pin. I kicked out at 2. She grabbed my hair to lift me up but I did a jawbreaker. She stammered back holding her jaw I got up as quick as I could and landed a left hook. I went for another one but she kicked my knee. I fell down my ankle hurt even more now. She picked me up and hit her "Lights Out". I was laid out on the mat. It felt like everything was going in slowmo. The Ref's counting ,The crowd booing , everything. He was just about to hit the three when I just got a burst of a sudden memory going through my head and kicked out. Angelina couldn't believe it. She brought me up and right before I got to my feet I broke the hold and got her into position for "Clear Vision". She was out like a light. I pinned her for the "1 ,2 ,3!" I got up and got my championship and raised my hand in victory.

Jay and Luke came rushing out to make sure my ankle was ok.I walked out with them as Velvet came to help her fallen partner. I just limped my way to the backk.

I was in the trainers office getting my ankle checked out. It was sprained it was gonna be okay by next week. That memory that youu all are wondering was?

I sighed. The memory was of my brother. Yea seems kinda out there ,but my brother , Gavin Henry Mendo , died in the middle of the ring. The ring that I wrestle in every thursday night.

He had hit a move wrong and it killed him a few minutes later in the hospital. The medics were sent to the ring immediately. I wasn't there that night. Me , Jay and Luke were out partying. That night I wasn't there to say goodbye to my brother.

I was out partying. I felt so bad when I heard. When we were kids this was our dream. We built a little ring in the backyard. I was 3 years younger than him. We have the same birthday , just different years.

He taught me everything. The memory was my first match. He helped me throughout it. Encouraging me to never give up. I wasn't ever gonna give upp. EVER!

I hopped down off the table , Jay and Luke were waiting outside the door. They drove me to my hotelroom. They walked me upp to make sure I wasn't alone. I thanked them andopened my door.

I turned on the light and turned around to see the sight of my boyfriend. Consequences Creed a.k.a Austin Watson. I smiled faintly. He came up and we hugged and he kissed my forehead.

"Hey babe." "Hey , I saw your match tonight. Yourr ankle okay?" I nodded my head. "Okay good , I don't want my Knockouts Champ hurt now would I?" He smiled. So did I , I also gave him a slight peck.

I took a quick shower and hopped into bed awaiting what next week brought me.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Had to bring in the brother story. If anyone wants to add Crystal in their story. All youu have to do is ask. BTW : Please Review. Youu guys didn't give me any last time :'( **


	3. Now, It begins

**A/N : I haven't wrote anymore for awhile. I'm finally going to try and do it. :] Here we goo. 3**

**The Next Week.**

Laughing and voices echoed through the halls of TNA. Crystal had been on of the voices, as she was talking to Jay and Luke. Holding her title on her shoulder, she was all smiles. "Okay, okay. I get it! You guys obviously think you can beat me in the ring and in drinking. Now, the drinking part maybe, but not the wrestling part. I'm so much better, I could take on you both and still win." She stuck her tongue out at them both, smiling. "Pfft, the only way you could ever beat us, is if we let you. You couldn't get us down." Jay stated quite confidently. "Jay, I've taken you down before, I can do it again." She smirked as they reached the end of one hall. They camera crew was following her the whole time and she never knew. "See you later guys, no boys except Austin allowed." She smiled, waving bye to them as they walked away. Little did she know what was going to happen when she walked into the lockeroom.

Crystal was humming to herself, going to set her title down when Angelina and Velvet jumped her from behind. Her face slamming into the ground, they started punching her. Angelina picked her up, throwing her into the lockers. Crystal held her back, as Velvet kicked her in the head. As Angelina picked her head up slightly by her hair, they began talking smack. As they were, Crystal was only getting back her strenghth. Right when she couldn't take it anymore, she punched Angelina in the face, sening her back. As she did the same to Velvet, she got up. She was landing punches left and right on them. She landed a high kick to Velvet taking her down for a few minutes. She threw Angelina out through the door. They had brought their famous brown paper bag, She picked it up, walking over to Velvet. She placed the bag over her head and throw her out with Angelina. She held her head for a few seconds, breathing heavily. The cameras had ame up near her, and she looked over. She rolled her eyes, as they zoomed into The Beautiful people, lying on the ground. She walked out, going to find Austin so she could accompany him to the ring like usual.

The match had ended in their favor. Creed won since she had stopped Booker from using a pipe. In return of that, his wife got into her face. It was so simple to push her down to the ground, ands that exactly what she did. After the match, she planted a kiss on his cheek, and began walking to catering. She was turning the corner when she heard yelling. She knew the voices of everyone in TNA, the ones she heard weren't from here. She cocked a brow and turned around, beginning to walk near the door the yelling was coming from. She peeked through the crack and saw The Beautiful People looking on at someone, or a group of people. The looks on their faces showed that they were scared out of their minds. She peered in abit more and saw who was yelling. Legacy. The gropup that consisted of Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase Jr., and Cody Rhodes/Runnels. They were at TNA. Why? They were screaming at them because they had lost their match last week against me. They failed on the attack this week also, apparently, they were doing what the others told them too. I couldn't really make out the words anymore, since three people were yelling at once. Then I heard a swift slap, a gasp, and another slap. I looke dcloser to see Ted had slapped Angelina. Velvet was the one that gasped seeing her frien din apin, then Cody stepped in and did the same to her. She wanted to run in their and help, but didn't want anything worse happenin to her. Her foot had slipped and they door made a squeak noise, cracking open more. She covered her mouth and ran, hoping he wouldn't follow as he came to the door. She kept looking back, wondering how she was going to take in all this. Only she would find out, next week.

**A/N: Tell me, isn't it better now? :D**


End file.
